Distraction
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Jack asks Hiccup for help due to the exams. Hiccup agrees. Jack gets bored and asks for entertainment. Hiccup ignores him. Jack gets a bit... feisty. Now Hiccup has to figure out what to do. Modern! Jack/Hiccup *Lemon*


**First time trying out a lemon. Don't be too harsh!**

**Modern!**

**Jack/Hiccup (YAOI!)**

**Rater M for a reason!**

**Review, favorite, follow and thank you.**

Now, there were many things that he, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, couldn't stand and simply didn't liked one bit. He didn't liked drinking, because no alcohol ever agreed with him. Even after he turned 18. He didn't liked certain colors, because they look ridiculous on him. Yet, his two female friends, Merida and Rapunzel, thought otherwise and forced him to dress up like he was their rag doll. He didn't liked the fact that, when an exam comes up, he tried to study but yet there was somebody out there that decided to interfere. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck with that specific someone in his apartment, all alone, late in the evening at about the time that most sane people would be in bed. Another misfortune for the man, both he and that someone were night owls. This meant, he wasn't about to get a break.

Like now.

"Come on Hiccup."

That specific someone jumped onto Hiccup's back, knocking him over.

"Gah! Jack!" The Norse adult cried out. "You're worst than Toothless!"

Toothless was a fully grown, black flat-coat retriever. Hiccup found him on the street. Alone, forgotten, half starved. His dad didn't liked dogs and wouldn't let him keep the animal. Well, _screw what dad thinks_, Hiccup thought at the time. He continued to take care of the dog behind his dad's back. It was a month later that he was discovered. The man, Stoick, was furious that his son went behind his back. Hiccup ran away from home after that horrible fight, only to have a car driving straight at him, with no sign of stopping. If Toothless hadn't been there, he wouldn't have been alive today. Now, he and Toothless both have a left mechanic leg. In Toothless' case, the back left leg. It was then that finally his dad let him keep the dog. As a thanks for saving his son's life. All that happened when Hiccup was 14 years of age.

At that age, Hiccup wasn't the... best looking guy out there. He was scrawny at that age. Awkwardly so. His hair was, and still is, auburn but a bit longer than most American boys. Well, he liked it that way. But it didn't stopped people from bullying him at that time. He was also weak. He couldn't lift as much as his cousin, whom was his age, at that time. He was ridiculously short as well, just barely passed 5'3''. All he was good for was inventing. In other words, he was an embarrassment for a descendent of Vikings.

It had been 5 years since then.

Now, Hiccup has grown very tall. He stood at the height of 6'1''. He had became rather muscular, but kept his lean form. His hair wasn't as straight as a straw any longer. Now, it had a bit of a wave accent attached to it. Heck, he even braided two locks of hair on his left side as an honor of who his ancestors were. He had a bit of facial hair as well, but only on his chin. The baby fat that was on his face was gone. In other words, he turned from awkward, scrawny kid to a handsome man.

Unfortunately for the females around him, he was gay. Another unfortunate part, for the gay men around him, was that he had a lover of 4 years. Also, during those 5 years, Hiccup has been given much respect as an amazing dog trainer and an inventor. Many universities around North America, Europe and some parts of Asia wanted him. He declined all except one, which was the university he goes to at the moment with his lover.

His dad, once so disappointed with his son, was now the proudest father alive. It took awhile, but finally Hiccup got his acceptance.

Hiccup's lover was something else. He stood at about the same height as the auburn man, only shorter by a few inches. He was lean, and, unlike Hiccup, he didn't have much muscles. He had stunning ice blue eyes. The strangest thing about him was that his hair was as white as snow, and it was natural! Sometimes Hiccup called him 'Old Man Winter', since his appearance reminded him of winter greatly. What one thought of winter when they came from a Germanic background? Old Man Winter. Of course, that got him a smack on the back of his head. Hiccup pointed out after that, that his name was 'Jack Frost', close to Jokul Frosti. Who could blame him for making the connection? But he liked to call him Old Man Winter just to tease the guy.

"Don't compare me to that evil... thing!"

Jack barked as he glared at Toothless. The dog pushed his head up. His mouth was open with his tongue hanging outside. His black fluffy tail wagged side to side. He acted innocent, but to Jack he mocked him.

"I know Toothless has a big ego, but he's not evil!"

Hiccup replied as he pushed his lover off of him. He turned back to the low coffee table. The table was covered with his and Jack's notes from both sides, with a thin brown line in the middle. On one side, his, it was neat. The papers all neatly stacked on top of each other and booklets laid beside each other. The loose leafs, just as neatly as the papers on the side, laid out in front of him. He had the writing utensils laid out right next to them. On the other side of the table, it looked like a hurricane came through. Everything was scattered and there was no free space. It was to the point that some things were put onto the dark wood floor. The only writing utensil that there was happened to be a pencil.

The albino adult frowned then glared at the dog. Toothless tilted his head to the side, still keeping up the act. The man turned away from the pet. He grumbled under his breath something about 'Evil dogs'. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Jack, you asked me to help you to study for the exams. Stop fooling around!"

"But it's boring!"

Jack whined. His legs crossed on top of each other in Indian style, with his hands grasping his ankles. Hiccup rolled his forest green eyes at the guy. Why in the world was he helping his lover again? Oh, right, because he loves him. Curse love! He didn't looked up from the half filled paper as he spoke once more.

"It's something called learning. It's not supposed to be fun! What do you want me to do? Entertain you?"

Unknown to the sarcastic auburn headed man, a smirk started to appear on his lover's' face. Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup's tanned lean waist. He rested his chin on one of the shoulders then blew into the other male individual's' ear. The Norse man felt a shiver go up his spine. Oh dear Thor, did Jack really had to do that?

"What are you doing?"

The green eyed man demanded.

"Nothing"

The American replied innocently. Green eyes narrowed at the blue eyed man. The frown stayed in place. Hiccup tried to keep his attention on his studies. Unfortunately for him, Jack had other plans. The pale man brushed his lips against the tanned skin that attached the neck and shoulder. He planted small kisses here and there on the shoulder first. His lips then brushed against the layer of skin of the neck. He heard Hiccup's breath hitch. The albino smirked and sucked on a specific spot of the neck slowly. He added in a bite after a couple of moments then licked it. All during that time, he felt his lover shiver uncontrollably underneath him. One thing that never changed was how easy it was to tease the man.

Hiccup, obviously, had a hard time to concentrate on his studies. He tried to ignore the pleasure that Jack brought to him. He tried to stop a groan from erupting from his lips. It was even harder when that spot that was sucked upon was his sweet spot. His mind started to cloud in pleasure. He felt cold hands push their way under his shirt and touch his hot skin. His grip on his pencil tightened, especially when the hands were so very close to his belt.

He had two choices.

Choice number one: Have sex with Jack.

Choice number two: Study for the exams that are coming up in a week.

So many choices to choose from. In other words. Fuck or study. Hiccup bite his lip when he felt a hand brush over his 'little' friend below. That was when he made up his mind.

Jack had a lot of fun teasing his lover. He was so easy to turn on. Plus, it doesn't hurt feeling him up. He loved the feeling of the muscles underneath his fingers. They were definitely there, just a bit invisible. The one thing that he didn't expect, was being tackled to the ground by Hiccup whom kissed him _hard _and_ passionately_. Well, he wasn't complaining... exactly. Yeah, he was a bit upset that his fun was over. But then again, he was getting the kiss of a life time from his lover.

Jack tried to touch the man above him, but he couldn't. Hiccup pinned the thin pale wrist against the ground. The once calm forest like eyes now stared down at the albino with a look that a predator gave once they got their meal. The way he leaned in and licked his pale lips, slowly and tenderly, made the man below groan. His mouth was then attacked by the other pair of lips. A tongue pushed its way into his mouth and battled his tongue. Once it dominated, it roamed around and explored, marking its territory. Jack felt lightheaded from the kiss. Oh it felt _so_ good! Hiccup rarely kissed this way, and when he did it always gave Jack the same result.

The kiss broke after a few moments. A panting Jack stared up at a smirking Hiccup. The man on top purred:

"You shouldn't play these games with me."

Jack gulped quietly. His ice blue eyes narrowed at the other man. He wasn't sure if to love this rare occasion or hate it. He was the one that should be teasing! Not Hiccup! Jack moaned when Hiccup thrust their hips together.

"You see what you did?" Another thrust. Another moan. "You want entertainment. You're about to get one."

Hiccup pushed one of the pinned hands into his other hand, freeing it for other activities. His, now free hand, slowly pushed its way up under the blue t-shirt. He pushed the piece of article away with little care, exposing the smooth pale skin. The Norse leaned down to plant soft kisses on the pale skin. The result he got was soft gasps from the man underneath and an arch. The green eyes stared at his pray closely. He planted more kisses as he went further upwards. Jack continued his gasps, his eyes were closed as he took in the small amount of pleasure.

Finally, Hiccup reached his destination and goal. He took one nipple into his mouth and sucked, hard. Jack whined and arched.

"H-Hiccup!"

Hiccup smirked mentally. He continued the treatment only with his tongue added. His free hand went down south then grabbed the package. Jack gasped and moaned loudly. He thrusts his hips into the waiting hand. The man on top hummed a little, making a small vibration on the nipple which gave him only another moan, but a quieter one this time. He outlined the package with his thumb. He felt it grow harder from his touch. He started to grow harder as well from all the moaning that came from Jack. He gently pressed the tip through the faded blue jeans.

"Ah!"

Jack cried out. Hiccup held his chuckle. He let go of the nipple only to go suck on the pale skin of the neck. He knew all the tricks. All the places that brought his lover the most pleasure.

Jack seriously shouldn't have played this game with him, because he can play it _better_.

Jack was having the best time of his life. His mind clouded even further into pleasure. He couldn't hold back the moans and groans that escaped his lips. He couldn't help but throw his head back so that his lover had better access to his neck. He couldn't help but arch in pleasure and thrust his hips into the waiting hand. This man knew what he was doing. He wasn't sure if to be glad about it or not. Especially since he almost always ended up being at the bottom. Jack wrestled a bit as he tried to pry his hands out of the grip. The grip only tightened.

Jack pouted at his lover then moaned as he felt his package being massaged.

Hiccup chuckled.

"Not so fast. Let's take it slow."

"Ah! S-Slow, Mmmm, y-you bas- gah! bastard!"

"Tch, tch, tch, you asked for entertainment. Not what kind."

"F-Fuck you Haddock!"

"Hm? You want me to fuck you? Maybe later."

Hiccup once more chuckled at the glare that Jack gave him. One thing that Jack loved and hated was how dominate Hiccup gets once they get into sex. The albino felt the zipper being undone. Slowly. He felt a bolt of excitement in his stomach, completely forgetting about what happened just two seconds ago. As the zipper reached the bottom, Hiccup stopped completely. He had a thoughtful look on his face. Jack glared at him once again. He couldn't believe that he stopped just like that!

"Hiccup-"

"We've never done it on the floor have we?"

Hiccup cut his lover off. Ice blue eyes stared at the other for a second. He raised a thin white eyebrow.

"So?"

Hiccup smirked.

"Maybe it's time we try... a new location."

They mostly done sex in bed, no matter the location: Hotel, motel, apartment, heck even a night club one time. The only exceptions was in the bathroom when either took a shower. They've done that a few times. But never had they done it on the floor.

Before Jack could respond, his pants and boxers were peeled off completely. His member stood proud and tall, waiting for attention. One thing the albino never got was how in the _world_ can Hiccup work that fast. His mind was cut off when his member was put into a warm, wet, tight object. Hiccup's mouth. Jack gasped and tried to thrust his hips upwards, but they were pushed down by the strong tanned hand. Hiccup's hand that played as a jailor, let go of the wrists only to wrap itself around the member and started to pump it. Jack panted as he intertwined his fingers into the messy auburn hair.

"H-Hiccup!"

He moaned.

Hiccup continued to lick the tip whenever he pulled upwards. He sucked hard, loving the cool taste in his mouth. One of his hands then grabbed the balls underneath only to start to massage them. The responds he got was louder moans. In the beginning Hiccup was worried about having sex in his apartment or Jack's because the people below probably, or most definitely, heard them. But he no longer cared since he got no complaints. Maybe it had to do with being more respected? That people wouldn't dare go up and speak against him? It didn't mattered. Either way he was going to take his pale lover right there, on the ground, and hard. Maybe. He could also go slow.

"Hiccup!"

Jack cried out as a warning. Hiccup only sucked faster. After a few seconds he deep throat, barely gagging. The second and final warning he got was a loud moan. Semen shot out of the tip and into the Norse's mouth. He didn't pulled away until he swallowed whatever was left. Hiccup sat onto his knees and looked down at his panting lover. His shirt was still up to his chest. His pale cold skin was covered with sweat. His skin shined underneath the small light that came from the desk lamp. White hair popped out of the darkness. His ice blue eyes stared into his forest green pair with lust and love.

Hiccup leaned over and pulled Jack into a slow, loving kiss. The albino closed his eyes. He welcomed the odd affection after that amazing climax. There was no tongue involved. Just lips to lips. They moved against each other slowly. Pulled apart then crashed together again. The kiss itself was breathless. It made both of their hearts pump faster than ever before. Soon enough, they pulled away completely.

Hiccup pulled off the blue t-shirt off of Jack. He stared down at his now completely naked lover. He groaned at how uncomfortable his pants felt all of a sudden. Jack sat up to remove the clothes off. Hiccup let him. Their eyes were locked in an intense stare. If a bomb went off nearby they wouldn't even break their eye contact for that. First came off of the tight button up green shirt. After that, the belt that kept the black pants in place was undone, with the zipper and button followed suit. He pulled it off completely and Hiccup kicked them to the side somewhere. Not that he cared.

Hiccup pushed Jack onto his back again. He hovered over the man. His right hand pinned next to the head while the left hand made its way to the mouth. Only his middle three fingers stuck out. The pinky and thumb were folded inwards. He ordered:

"Suck"

Jack smirked as an idea came about. He was about to get his revenge for earlier. He took the three fingers into his mouth and sucked them, hard and slow. He made sure to have his tongue involved by twirling around each finger, to cover them with his salvia. His blue eyes captured the green pair, making sure that they watched what he was doing to the fingers. Jack let out a deep moan as a side effect. It seemed to have worked, because Hiccup's green eyes darkened even further with lust. Jack was about to make it a bit more showy but the fingers were pulled out. A long thin salvia connected the lips with those fingers. Jack pouted.

"Hey! I was doing something!"

He protested.

Hiccup ignored him. He pushed the long thin pale legs apart. He then pushed one of his fingers into the tight hole. He groaned at how tight it was. No matter how many times they had sex, Jack was always tight in the end. Jack's breath was caught in his throat. He wiggled his hips, as he tried to get some more action. The action he got was torture. Hiccup pulled his finger out slowly only to push it back just as slow.

"Hiccup!" Jack whined. "Faster!"

"Not after that little show."

Hiccup countered. He continued with the same slow torture for a long while. Jack tried to get more action by moving his hips. Unfortunately, it was of no use, because either way it was slow. Finally, _finally_, Hiccup pushed in the second finger. This time he thrust them a bit faster, but only a _bit_. Jack whined rather loudly at the lack of action and pleasure. This was _torture _damn it! He then felt a third and final finger thrust inside, harshly, into his little pleasurable spot.

"Ah!"

Jack cried out in pleasure.

"There! Right there!"

Hiccup hummed as he continued to thrust into that same spot, but still with the same slow speed.

"Hiccup~" Jack whined like a child being denied his favorite candy. "This is torture!"

Hiccup chuckled deeply. He leaned over until his mouth was by the albino's ear. He whispered:

"What do you want?"

Jack bit his lip in stubbornness. He wasn't going to say it! Hiccup pulled away slightly. He raised an eyebrow at his lover. He got a glare in responds. The Norse man shrugged and pulled his fingers out.

"Okay, fine, don't say it. I'll just go back to study."

Before Hiccup could truly pull away, Jack wrapped his legs around the tanned waist and held him in place. The pale individual blushed with frustration. He said:

"I want you"

"To do what?"

"To fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk the next day!"

Hiccup smirked. He planted a kiss on his lover's' lips. He said softly, almost in a mocking manner:

"Now that wasn't so hard."

Jack glared at the man on top. He let out a groan when he felt something _big_ being pushed inside of him. He forgot just how big Hiccup truly was. How in the world could he forget it?! Maybe it was because they hadn't had sex for three months? Whatever, they were doing it _now_.Jack closed his blue eyes. He felt everything around him. The cold floor underneath his hot sweaty skin. The warm vibration that came from the man in front of him. The warm breath on his neck as lips started to kiss where the hickey formed earlier on. The size of the member being pushed into his asshole slowly. Oh, that felt _good!_ Jack hummed in pleasure. His legs only tightened around the waist. He knew Hiccup was giving him time to adjust, but he didn't felt like wasting much time at the moment.

"Go"

Jack ordered.

"You sure?"

Hiccup asked with a frown. It wasn't even a minute and he wanted him to get going?

"Just go!"

Hiccup pulled out until his tip was left inside then thrusts in hard and fast. That got him a pleasurable moan in responds. Finally, the games began.

Hiccup thrust in and out in a fast pace. He pants at the tightness around his member. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the living room. His free hand pushed the pale ass further up into the air to give him better access. That got him more moans and groans from the man below.

"H-H-Hiccup! Ah! Ah! F-Fas- Ah! Faster!"

Hiccup did as he was told. He went faster and faster, almost ramming into his lover. He groaned in pleasure. His hand gripped the pale ass below, pushing it away a little to go deeper. All of a sudden, Jack cried out loud in pleasure. He pleaded.

"Right there! Again!"

Hiccup smirked. It seemed he found _it_ once again. He repositioned himself then started to thrust once again. He hit that same spot harder than before. Jack's' moans grew only louder as he continued. In. Out. In. Out. That was the pattern that repeated itself for quite awhile. The Norse stared down at his moaning mess of a lover. The sight in front of him made the man growl with lust. The way he arched his back. The way he cried out his name in pleasure. The way his blue eyes stared at him with nothing but pleasure. All of that because of _him!_

One thing that Hiccup was great at was stamina.

Hiccup went as fast and hard as he could. Jack's' moans turned into screams. The Norse man pulled one of the legs off of his waist, only to throw it over his shoulder. He managed to get deeper.

"HICCUP!"

Jack shouted at the sudden action as he saw stars. Hiccup sat up straight as he continued with his thrusts. He stared down at his lover for a few seconds then threw his head back.

"Jack"

He gasped out in pure pleasure. The tightness was killing him! He then felt two hands explore his body. His chest, stomach, arms. Hiccup let Jack do what he wished. As long as this didn't stop he could care less.

"Hiccup! I-I'm AH! I'm coming!"

Just as Jack said that white sperm shot out of his tip. The cum flew at Hiccup's chest and stomach, sticking on there, and the rest landed on Jack's stomach. The auburn headed man growled at the sudden extra tightness. He pulled out, which got a disappointed groan from the man below.

"Why did you-"

"On your hands and knees."

Jack stared at the other for a few seconds then smirked. He did as he was told. Strong hands rested on his hips and the next thing he knew he was being fucked by his lover once again, only deeper this time. The albino moaned once more like a mess. He arches in pleasure and moaned Hiccup's name as if it was a prayer. Hiccup leaned over. His right hand grabbed the white hair to pull it back hard enough so that the head followed along. He watched the pleasure on Jack's face. He saw the way the lips moved and changed shape to cry out his name.

Hiccup groaned at the sight. He pulled the head back a bit more and kissed Jack like crazy. Tongues were involves, teeth bite onto the lips, names cried or groaned out between the kissing. Hiccup grabbed Jack's member with his other hand and started to pump it at the same speed as his thrusts. Jack cried louder. He tried to stay in reality. He really did. But the way Hiccup took him like an animal, claiming him, it was just too much. The pleasure clouded his mind more than ever before. All he heard were the skin slapping each other and his name being groaned out from his lover's' lips. All he felt was the pleasure and kisses and bites that were given to him.

"H-Hiccup! Ah! Ah! Mmm! Ugh! Hiccup!" Jack continuously said. "S-So close!"

"Come"

It was a simple word. Something that everybody said every day with no real purpose. But the way Hiccup said it, _growled_ it, _demanded _it, Jack couldn't hold it back anymore. He came, hard. His semen painted the once upon clean wooden floor white. The thrusts didn't slow down one bit. Instead they grew wilder. Jack thrust his hips back, meeting Hiccup's'.

Then, all of a sudden, the thrusts stopped completely.

Before Jack could question him, Hiccup sat down with him in his lap, his member still buried deeply inside. The albino adult's back was pressed against the other's' chest. Next thing he knew, he was bouncing up and down on the member with Hiccup's help at great speed. Jack's blue eyes shut close. He threw his head back, making it land on the other's' shoulder, and arched. He started to mewl quietly. His throat already dry from all the moans and screams. He felt one of the hands go up his body towards one of his erect nipples. They twisted and pulled on it. The action made the owner of the nipple gasp. His body was oversensitive from the previous two climaxes. He felt like blacking out from all of the pleasure. It didn't helped that he felt his third climax for the evening come. Just as he came, his inside was filled up by Hiccup's cum.

The men panted. Hiccup held onto Jack's body as it collapsed against him. Neither of the two spoke for a long, long while. Finally, once they caught their breath, Jack said quietly:

"That's one hell of entertainment."

Hiccup shook his head at his lover. Seriously? After that amazing sex, that's all he had to say? Why wasn't he surprised? Whatever. Hiccup was about to say something but found Jack asleep. He sighed deeply then smiled softly.

"You amaze me to no end, Jack."

Hiccup got up with Jack in his arms. He didn't felt like walking to his bedroom when there was a couch right there. He laid down on it with Jack snuggling close to him. The green eyed man was about to go to sleep when he heard a soft bark. He looked up only to find Toothless with a blanket in his mouth, his tail wagging side to side behind him. Hiccup took the blanket while saying:

"Thanks bud."

The dog barked once more before going to Hiccup's room where his little dog bed was at to get some sleep. Seriously, couldn't those two be any quieter?

Hiccup threw the blanket on top of them. He looked down at Jack with soft eyes. He stroked the white hair gently, so to not wake him up. Soon, the sleeping spell took over and he became dead to the world and went into dreamland.

-ooOOoo-

**What the hell have I created? O_O It was supposed to be sweet and I got sex out of it o.o' First time that this ever happened... ever! Gah! If you guys want the sweet version just tell me.**


End file.
